qinsmoonfandomcom-20200215-history
Meng Jiang
Meng Jiang is a villager who was among those saved by Zhongli Mei. As a result, she comes to nurse him back to health after finding him half-dead on the road. She is possibly inspired by Lady Meng Jiang, a figure from Chinese folklore. Appearance Meng Jiang has long brown hair with bangs that fall across the side of her face. She wears a long white dress with purple robes over it. Personality Meng Jiang is a kind-hearted woman who goes out of her way to help those who have helped her before, even if that person belonged to enemy forces. Synopsis Part V Meng Jiang and several other villagers were terrorized by General Bai Tu's troops. When Bai Tu ordered them all killed, Zhongli Mei stood in front of them, telling Bai Tu that if he wanted to kill them, he would have to kill him first. At first, Bai Tu orders his troops to do exactly that, but they hesitate, knowing that the commander-in-chief of the Qin forces wanted Zhongli Mei's skills for himself. As a result, Bai Tu merely has Zhongli Mei arrested before having the rest of the troops proceed with killing the villagers while Zhongli Mei was powerless to do anything. However, at that moment, Da Tie Chi, Gao Jianli, Xiaoyao Zi, and Long Ju arrive, beating back the soldiers and saving the villagers. Bai Tu can only look on in horror as the villagers' saviors completely destroy his forces. Just as Long Ju is about to kill him, though, Zhongli Mei steps in and blocks the attack, giving Bai Tu time to retreat and call for reinforcements. After a brief spar against Long Ju, Zhongli Mei decides to let the four men go, on one condition: to bring the villagers somewhere safe, as he knew they would be slaughtered if they stayed. He tells them of a hiding spot, safe from Qin troops, and the villagers utter their thanks to him for sparing their lives as they leave. As they are departing, Meng Jiang and Zhongli Mei have sustained eye contact while she helps an elderly lady walk. After Han Xin informs Long Ju that Zhongli Mei was in danger, Long Ju agrees to Zhongli Mei's rescue. When he arrives at the scene of the battle, though, he was too late: all he found were dead Qin soldiers and a shattered Wind Chaser arrow. However, upon seeing a trail of blood, he follows it. Hearing someone's presence beyond a small rock formation, Long Ju thrusts his spear out when the figure emerges, only for it to be Meng Jiang. She takes him to the hideout where the villagers now resided. Although some of the villagers bemoaned their current situation, when they took note of him, they remembered him as one of the men who had saved them. Long Ju identifies himself as one of the remaining Chu forces, and goes on to say that he was looking for someone as he notices Zhongli Mei asleep on a flat stone. Afraid that Long Ju was after his life, Meng Jiang stepped in front of Long Ju, but was reassured that he wasn't there to kill him. The two of them approach Zhongli Mei, and she remarks that found Zhongli Mei on the brink of death, but still alive despite his grievous wounds. Out of gratitude towards him for sparing their lives, she decided to take him in and care for him until he recovered. Relationships Zhongli Mei Because Zhongli Mei was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of the villagers and helped them escape Qin forces, Meng Jiang is very grateful towards him. When she finds him nearly dead, she doesn't hesitate to take him back to the villagers' new hideout to treat him. She continues to display a large amount of concern for him; she moves in Long Ju's way when she thought that he had come to take Zhongli Mei's life, watches him worriedly when Xiaoyao Zi's treatment seemed to be taking a toll on him, and helps him lay back down and sits by his side after the treatment finishes. Episode Appearances She appears in the following episodes: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters